1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick type cosmetic material feeding container, such as an eyebrow pencil, an eyeliner, a lip liner, and the like. It particularly relates to a feeding container which has a function of protecting a stick type cosmetic material and a feeding mechanism at the time of an overrun (a disconnection of spiral engagement) when the stick type cosmetic material is fed out or retracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various stick type cosmetic material feeding containers in which a core material having a thin diameter, such as an eyebrow pencil, an eyeliner, and the like, is inserted, respectively, have been invented since way back.
A proposal shown in FIG. 15 is made in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 60-161925 for the purpose of particularly protecting a feeding mechanism. The constitution is such that due to rotary operation of a cylindrical body 10 and a cylindrical body with a screw 22, a core material 30 retained at a front end of a built-in supporting body 32 is caused to advance and retreat through an opening section 14 of the cylindrical body 10. A stepped section 16 of the cylindrical body 10 is inserted into the cylindrical body with a screw 22 and a projection section 18 of the cylindrical body 10 fits in a groove 26, whereby the cylindrical body 10 and the cylindrical body with a screw 22 can make relative rotations.
A slit 38 is provided at a rear end of the supporting body 32 so as to impart elasticity to the rear end, and a projection 36 is installed at the rear end. The projection 36 is spirally engaged with a female screw section 24 of the cylindrical body with a screw 22. Further, due to engagement of a linear projection rail 40 and a guide groove 20, the supporting body 32 and the cylindrical body 10 do not make relative rotations and the supporting body 32 is capable of shifting only in an axial direction, thereby constituting a feeding mechanism. The slit 38 shrinks in diameter at the feeding advance and retreat limits due to an exceeding rotary load, and the projection 36 goes over a ridge of the female screw section 24 and makes a clutch rotation. Thus, a further shift of the supporting body 32 is prevented for safety measures of the feeding mechanism.
However, in this case, there is a problem, for example, such that when the projection 36 goes over the female screw section 24 due to a clutch rotation at the retreat limit, the core material 30 retained by the supporting body 32 is gradually swerved in a direction of advance from the supporting body 32 due to a shock which has arisen and the core material 30 is finally removed from the supporting body 32.
This swerve phenomenon of a stick type cosmetic material will be described further. When the projection 36 goes over the female screw section 24 at the retreat limit, the supporting body 32 and the core material 30 are accelerated in such a manner that the supporting body 32 and the core material 30 are pushed out in a direction of the opening section 14. Thus, a momentum expressed in an equation p=mv (p: momentum, m: weight, and v: velocity) is given to the supporting body 32 and the core material 30.
Next, when the projection 36 which has gone over the ridge of the female screw section 24 comes into contact with the next ridge of the female screw section 24, the supporting body 32 momentarily loses the velocity v and therefore only the core material 30 has the momentum.
If the momentum of the core material 30 is greater than frictional force to hold the core material 30 at the supporting body 32, the core material 30 will move in a direction of the opening section 14 from the supporting body 32 (swerve of the stick type cosmetic material). If the movement is repeated, the core material 30 will come out of the supporting body 32 in a short time.
The present invention is directed to solve such problems.
More specifically, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a stick type cosmetic material feeding container capable of minimizing a momentum which is applied to a stick type cosmetic material at the time of a clutch rotation at the stroke limit.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a feeding container which performs smooth feeding and is safe for a stick type cosmetic material although being simple in structure.